


Affinity of Flags

by baeconandeggs, vexedstars



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: BAE2017, Cute romance, Fluff, M/M, Slice of Life, Swearing, olympic au, somewhat sexually explicit implications
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-06
Updated: 2017-06-06
Packaged: 2018-11-09 15:11:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11107158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baeconandeggs/pseuds/baeconandeggs, https://archiveofourown.org/users/vexedstars/pseuds/vexedstars
Summary: In a place where countries around the globe gather around to compete and hold a title, Baekhyun learns there's more to it than just winning a medal.





	Affinity of Flags

**Author's Note:**

> First off I’d like to apologize and hope the prompter doesn’t mind what I did to the prompt since I tweaked it a bit and that I did it justice even with the few liberties I had to take while writing it. 
> 
> Second, I’d really love to thank my beta and amazing friend C who supported me through this and even helping me come up with the title! Given the fact it's my first venture into the fic fest universe, it's been a heck of a ride and BAE mods, you guys are awesome and understanding. Thank you and I hope you enjoy ♡
> 
> 06-14-17: Edited! Cross posted [here~](http://www.asianfanfics.com/story/view/1260636/)

There's a pause when the television switches to a new commercial that will now broadcast on most channels as everyone anticipates for the countdown to begin; the long awaited four years over now. Where each day a decorated Olympian in addition to an unknown up and coming athlete graces the screens of every home all around the world and everyone will see the all too familiar interlocking rings; of black, red, blue, green, and yellow.

The new destination this time?

Tokyo.

  
  
  


“How do I even lose my charger, I use it every day,” Baekhyun questions, addressing the general air of his apartment, confused and waiting for his roommate to answer back once he gets out of the washroom.

With mussed brown hair falling in strands in front of his face and sleepy eyes, Baekhyun wishes he had packed earlier so he isn’t in such a rush this morning but it is to no avail.

“While you’re in there, can you grab my toothbrush and basically anything that keeps me clean?” Baekhyun asks, haphazardly throwing clothes into his bag. Good thing out of everything is that his sports bag is always ready and packed.

There’s a happy whistle from inside the washroom as answer, and Baekhyun snorts because if he isn’t a morning person, then Jongdae is very definition of ‘Sunshine’. On some other days when Baekhyun has to get up at ungodly hour to practice and is met with a smile that partly blinds him because his roommate enjoys using white strips a bit too much, he wants to stab his friend with a spoon.

Today however is different because they’re both awake for a completely different reason and that is to catch their flight in time.

Baekhyun feels another wave of regret when he can’t find his lucky water bottle even as he digs through his pile of clothes and realizes maybe he should have packed a week before when Jongdae mentioned it to him in the passing.

As he sits on top of his clothes, slightly out of breathe and trying to think of where he placed his things, Baekhyun wonders why he ignored the advice.

He’s unable to think of it and doesn’t have much time to react when a pile of toiletries are suddenly dropped into his lap and Baekhyun blinks glancing up at Jongdae, who is freshly out of the shower, towel wrapped around his waist and dark brown hair perfectly combed back.

“Here,” his friend states. “I think that’s everything. If you forget anything, we can just buy it there.”

Baekhyun nods unaffected by the state of undress, wholly trusting his friend and going to work on putting the supplies into plastic bags and making sure that they reach the regulations set upon them by the airlines.

He’s busy trying to remember as much as he can and preparing himself for the good two weeks where he will be away from home. Then out of all the days he’s known about it, it finally dawns on him.

“Holy fuck.”

“What?” Jongdae asks as his head pops out of the hole of an obnoxiously designed white t-shirt.

Baekhyun’s eyes are wide and he pauses his packing for the time being.

“I can’t believe it…”

Jongdae waits for an answer as he slips on some jeans and when he realizes there’s none, he prompts his friend with a bit more impatience in his voice. “ _And?_ ”

Baekhyun sucks in a sharp breath.

“We’re going to the Olympics.”

  
  
  


“These seats are not made for tall people,” Chanyeol says somewhat forlorn as he states the obvious.

His teammate snorts and shakes his head.

“That’s because you’re abnormally tall,” he states as he takes the seat near the window, pulling his snapback onto his bleached white blonde hair.

“You’re one to talk Sehun,” Chanyeol answers but there’s not much bite behind his words as he takes the seat beside him.

His friend simply shrugs. “I’m not the one complaining though.”

Chanyeol purses his lips and tries to settle in his seat, for once not saying something back to Sehun since he knows his friend had gotten him.

When a tired mother and her crying baby walks past the both of them, Chanyeol already feels boredom settle into his bones as he waits for the plane to take off which will probably take fifteen minutes more considering the airline still has to run through safety procedures.

Chanyeol turns to Sehun, who by then has already put on earphones and completely shut out the world, staring out the window blankly.

It takes a few taps on his shoulder before he turns and when he does, Chanyeol is met with glaring eyes but it doesn’t deter him, having dealt with the look for years. After all, he’s gotten that look for far worse things than just tapping him on the shoulder.

He’s practically jittery in his seat and Sehun blinks, raising his brow to tell him to go on.

“Do you think we’ll get a meal on this flight?”

“...That’s all you have to ask me?”

“Well, that and do you want to help me brush up on my Japanese? I’ve been trying to learn it for the past month.”

“ _No._ ”

“Too bad. You’re trapped with me for the next two hours.”

“I hope the next time you swim that you swallow a mouth full of chlorine,” Sehun replies back in a deadpan.

“Love you too,” he says, with a singsong tone, knowing full well his blood is probably half chlorine already with all the time he’s spent in a body of water.

There’s silence on Sehun’s part and then, “What did I do to deserve this?”

“Everything,” Chanyeol answers easily with a wide smile.

  
  
  


Baekhyun whines slightly as he tries to massage the crick in his neck from sleeping on the plane and settles for hugging his pillow as he stares at the rotating luggage belt, waiting for his bag to appear.

His seat-mate, a female badminton player by the name of Yuju has long left him to find her friend, so Baekhyun takes this time alone to glance around Narita airport.

So far it's not different from Seoul until he tries to read the signs and sees that they’re all written in Japanese; and once he listens closer to the people that surround him, Baekhyun feels slightly alienated. Which is why when he finally spots Jongdae on the other side of the luggage belt, he speed walks to his friend for the need of comfort.

When his friend spots him, they embrace in a hug that seems as though they haven’t seen each other in years even though it's only been a few hours and Baekhyun breaks into a small laugh when they separate.

“Are you meeting with your coach before going to the village?” Jongdae asks.

Baekhyun shakes his head. “I’m on my own today, but I’ll have to get up early tomorrow.”

“We should explore a bit then before we get back.”

“Sounds like a plan,” Baekhyun says with a nod and then pauses. “Give me a second, I think I see my bag.”

Jongdae waves him off and he runs over the luggage belt only to see his bag be lifted off and onto the floor.

“Hey, I think that’s mine,” Baekhyun says and then slaps a hand over his mouth because what if they don’t even understand Korean?

“Oh, really? I think we might have the same model because my bag looks like this too.”

It registers in Baekhyun’s brain that apparently this person does speak Korean when he glances at the owner of the voice and slowly tilts his head up. He finds out the male is tall as well.

Instantly, there’s a small sense of annoyance because no one should be allowed to be that tall when Baekhyun isn’t that height. How dare that heathen of a male have genetics that he unfortunately isn’t blessed with.

 _He’s cute though._ Baekhyun begrudgingly has to admit.

“Here, lemme check something,” Baekhyun answers as he takes the bag and looks at the bottom to see if there is his initials, nodding when he sees the jagged and faded lettering. “This is definitely mine.”

The red-haired male looks sheepish when he sees it too. “Sorry about that.”

“No problem,” Baekhyun says and when he’s about to leave, he’s stopped by his voice.

“Hey, are you participating too?” the male asks, probably referring to the fact his jacket blatantly displays their national flag.

Baekhyun blinks. “Yeah, you?”

The stranger nods with a smile. “Maybe I’ll see you there?”

“Maybe.”

  
  
  


After the airport, Chanyeol is left to his own devices when Sehun quickly ditches him when he sees his ‘friend’. Someone he has been meeting with from the games in Rio (he wasn't competing then, only coming as moral support and to experience how it was), and while Chanyeol has badgered him to confess who it is, Sehun hasn’t budged at all. Chanyeol just knows though that it’ll be a matter of time before he ends up telling him because if there is something that Chanyeol isn’t then that is someone who gives up easily obviously, based on his previous experiences.

This may only be his second time at the Olympics, but Chanyeol knows that he can do better this time around, and he plans to do his best.

And while Chanyeol does enjoy play with his work, instead of visiting tourist spots and the village right away like most of his teammates, he goes to the stadium where he’ll be swimming for his event.

When Chanyeol steps in and takes a deep breath, he’s hit with the familiar smell of chlorine and feels something click right into place.

Leaning against a railing with the clear still pool before him, he glances around at the empty stadium seats and wonders how it’ll feel. Even though Chanyeol has experienced it back in Rio, he knows how nervous and frightened he was.

But now, it’s different and he is as well.

It doesn’t matter if he’s far away from home and in a new environment where he can’t even understand what people are saying around him, what matters for him is when he’s in the water surrounded by nothing but his own thoughts.

He loves the feeling it gives him, the moment before he dives into the depths and the world around him ceases to exist.

Chanyeol knows things might not turn out the way he expects it to and there’s a strong chance of disappointment and hopes being crushed but he knows somewhere inside of him, that he’ll make it through because he’ll be doing what he loves to do.

Swim.

  
  
  


Despite the earlier plan of Baekhyun and Jongdae exploring, it quickly turns out that Jongdae has surprise practice when his coach texts him shortly after Baekhyun comes back with his luggage in tow. It’s a bit sad but not unexpected. Some coaches in particular aren’t too keen on giving their athletes too much free time after all, at least not until their event is over. So the two part ways shortly after that and Baekhyun finds himself on the bus heading to central Tokyo.

He ends up sitting beside an elderly Japanese woman on the bus and while he tries not to look, he finds himself drawn in by the smell of food that emits from the bag of the elderly woman’s. He realizes soon enough that because he left Korea so early that he actually hasn’t had breakfast yet aside from the biscuits that were given to him on the flight over. 

It’s not long before the elderly woman notices him though and picks up on the fact he’s here for the Olympics.

She proceeds to smile at him before speaking to him in Japanese, not even bothered over the fact that Baekhyun tries to explain through his gestures that he can’t understand her.

However even with the language barrier, the woman is able to converse with him in one clear way and that’s with food that she pulls out of her bag.

Supposedly, Baekhyun’s still on a diet until after everything, but what his coach doesn’t know won’t hurt him.

Actually he knows just how much it will if his coach finds out but Baekhyun tries not to worry about that when the elderly woman smiles sweetly at him again and urges him to try the crispy rounded bun that’s thrusted into his hands. However it's not without some consequence as his cheeks become sore from the hard pinch he gets and a word he recognizes out of the Japanese being thrown at him as ‘cute’ being uttered by the elderly woman.

Baekhyun tries not to be offended, especially since he is an Olympian. He isn’t supposed to be cute but he lets it slide since she is so nice to him even though they have just met.

The bun is regrettably not that warm anymore but when Baekhyun takes a bite, and the flavours hit his tongue, the tight feeling that’s been in his chest ever since leaving Korea loosens a bit.

As nerve wracking as everything is for him at the moment, Baekhyun is overwhelmed with a sense of happiness.

From a young child who only had a hopeful dream, Baekhyun is finally living it after all these these years. He sheds a small tear at the feeling that grows in his chest and when the woman notices, she starts to panic, her eyebrows wrinkled in concern wondering if she’s done something wrong.

Laughing brightly, Baekhyun beams at her and shakes his head, trying to convey that he is alright by giving her a pat on the hand.

Because he is.

  
  
  


Chanyeol has no idea what he expects when he gets to his room and opens the door but it definitely isn’t this. He feels a part of him die inside as he just shuts his eyes and closes the door quickly, telling the occupants that he’ll just come back later.

Chanyeol pretends what he just saw isn’t actually true, staring aimlessly at the wall before him and while he’s in the process of that, the two stars of the show quickly slam the door open as one shouts “It’s not what it looks like!”

Right away, he recognizes one of them to be his teammate, Taehyung who is going to swim for relay this year, the other however while has a familiar face there’s not much else to go on him.

Taehyung though grabs Chanyeol by his arm, wheezing slightly. “We were trying yoga.”

The tall swimmer blinks at him. “Right, of course.”

The other person hears Chanyeol’s tone of disbelief and butts in at this point. “Seriously, if we were actually fucking, it'd be with less clothes on-”

Chanyeol chokes, the guy continues on.

“I'm Jimin by the way. On the rowing team.”

Chanyeol sputters out his own name, still a bit surprised and notices Jimin’s arms are indeed toned for that sort of event.

Jimin smiles brightly at him, undeterred by how they had just met and simply claps Taehyung on the shoulder before sauntering off down the hall with Chanyeol and Taehyung stare off after him. It isn’t long before Chanyeol sees just the way his teammate is looking at Jimin.

“So, you like him.”

There’s a sigh beside Chanyeol and a quick mumble of ‘shut up’ with no bite behind the words, before the subject is effectively closed and the pair shuffles back into their shared room.

Finally, without the confusion and horror from the first time, Chanyeol is able to see the commodities that they have provided for him and even though he knows he’s not going to get a lot, he wishes at most they provide a mini fridge.

Upon looking however sadly there is none but at the very least there’s a balcony with a lovely view of Tokyo and two separate beds with a shower. A TV is also included, but knowing Chanyeol, he’s probably not even going to be around other than for sleeping because when he’s in another country he loves to explore.

Also the fact that given the last time when he was roomed with a track athlete named Sungyeol who happened to make use of the free condoms given to them in Rio, Chanyeol is wary whenever he treks back to his bedroom.

As Chanyeol lays on the bed that isn’t occupied with clothing and luggage, he rolls to look at Taehyung who is rooting through his bag trying to find something.

“So, just so we’re clear if anything does happen can you place a sock on the door so I don’t get an eyeful?”

Taehyung’s shoulders tense at the implication and the tip of his ears turn red. He doesn’t say anything to deny it and instead nods quickly before he pulls out a long piece of fabric with familiar colours.

It clicks with Chanyeol instantly.

Being in the Olympic village with all the other athletes around the world, there is bound to be a showcase of pride for their own country and Chanyeol lets out a whoop, jumping off the bed to grab the flag.

“Balcony?” Taehyung asks as he follows his teammate out.

“Where else?” Chanyeol answers back as he tries to figure out how he’s going to use the railing as a secure hold for the fabric. Finally figuring out that he needs some ties, he sends Taehyung out before taking the chance to glance around at the other buildings, noticing already the bright flags of other nations hang from their own places.

There’s several shouts of excitement from across the village and Chanyeol widens his eyes when he sees a party already starting in one of the rooms. Someone has already ripped off one of their flags hanging from the railing to wear around themselves like a cape. Practice for later on, Chanyeol assumes and snorts. It’s not even the afternoon yet and people are already drinking.

The moment that Chanyeol thinks about the time, his stomach growls and it occurs to him that he hasn’t had the chance to eat anything yet.

“Food,” he states once Taehyung is back with some thin rope and his teammate repeats the word with an equally serious tone..

They quickly get to work after that with the idea of food is settled deeply into their minds.

In the end, their flag ends up slightly lopsided but tightly secured and that is a win in Chanyeol’s book. When he sees it flapping slightly in the wind, there is just something about it that makes Chanyeol proud and while he knows the next couple days will be a bit stressful, he’ll take the time to just enjoy today.

  
  
  


When Baekhyun arrives at the villa, he sees a bad omen right off the start and wonders if it's too late to back out now. Walking over to the bushes in front of the building, he picks up the fallen flag from his country and glances up at the balconies above, wondering just which room it came from and if they had purposely done it or it was simply an accident.

Of course, he’s heard of the stories courtesy of Jongdae who has already given him many anecdotes of what his teammates has done at the last olympics (too much if you were to ask Baekhyun, there were some things he didn’t need to know) and ponders if the athletes are already up to their arms in alcohol and just how many roommates are probably kicked out because of the infamous piece of clothing on the doorknob.

If Jongdae was beside him at the moment, he would make a joke about how his dick controls the things he does. Baekhyun on the other hand, is ruled by his stomach and it isn’t long before he learns there are perks when it comes to being an Olympian when he enters the cafeteria (finally, through trial and error and lots of miming to staff) in the villa.

Baekhyun learns, however, what self control really means since he’s still on his diet, and he’s pretty sure he lets out a small whimper as he passes on the exotic food dishes he sees that are displayed as well as the cart that is being pushed out with desserts of all kinds on it.

 _Next time._ He promises himself as he settles into a chair, placing his luggage and flag haphazardly beside him in another chair. He props it up as if another person is sitting beside him and stares longingly at the food tables, trying to decide what will be good for him and what will not. He’s sure he can sneak in a guilty pleasure and the chances of his coach actually figuring it out, are be quite slim. His coach isn't the type to have a sharp eye.

Speaking of the devil though, just when Baekhyun’s about to plan a cheat meal, his coach texts him with the time of practice next morning. His secret meal temporarily pushed to the back burner, he texts back. After he sends a confirmation, Baekhyun nearly jumps out of his skin when he hears a shout of korean and looks up in time to see someone tall barrel towards him.

Instantly Baekhyun goes into defense mode (because Stranger Danger!) until he notices the twinsie suitcase by the guy’s side and the bright red hair, and it dawns on him that he’s the one from the airport mishap. Even though Baekhyun is no longer on high alert, he still finds himself wary because why does this guy want anything to do with him?

His question is immediately answered when the guy literally rips off the flag that Baekhyun has laid on his own suitcase before pointing at him in accusation.

“You stole it!” the guy hisses as he hugs the flag to his chest.

Baekhyun blinks confused and then another time as he starts to feel slightly miffed.

“I actually found it in the bushes so I was actually doing a great service by not leaving it there to rot, thank you very much,” he answers back with his eyes a bit narrowed.

In a few seconds, a blush covers his face and matches the red tones of his hair as the male nods.

“Oh, thanks,” he replies abashed, tone slightly awkward, before he puts out his hand. “I’m Chanyeol and I swear, the next time we meet I won’t be stealing from you or accusing you of anything.”

Baekhyun snorts. “Fair enough, I’m Baekhyun.”

Chanyeol looks at him in somewhat deep thought. “Rowing?”

“Nah, I’m actually a gymnast, floor exercises and pommel horse,” he says before trying to guess Chanyeol’s sport. “I want to say either basketball or swimming.”

“The latter. Sadly I’m clumsy on land than I am in water.”

“Funny,” Baekhyun replies, “because I’m the opposite. I can’t swim.”

Chanyeol smiles at that as he takes a seat across from him. “Well maybe I can teach you sometime.”

The gymnast quirks an eyebrow and he notices instantly that the swimmer is flirting with him, albeit surprisingly subtle about it and taps his chin thoughtfully. “If I teach you a few tricks on the floor in return.”

Chanyeol smile grows when he hears that. “Deal.”

  
  
  


The view is beautiful with the early morning rays of sunshine peeks through the cracks between the buildings and as Chanyeol shuffles towards the swimming arena, he gently rubs his temples with the impending headache from the lack of sleep he unfortunately has.

It’s not ideal especially considering his early morning practice, but at the same time he doesn’t regret the fact he lost the time by talking to Baekhyun late into the night.

If anything, Chanyeol feels for his phone in his back pocket and wonders if it is too soon to text the gymnast, questioning if Baekhyun also has practice at the moment.

But before Chanyeol can even unlock his phone, he feels an arm loop across his shoulder and instantly, the swimmer goes to elbow said person.

“Fuck,” Sehun groans beside him. “What a way to greet me this morning.”

“Screw off,” Chanyeol grumbles lightly, no heat behind his words.

Suddenly there’s a finger in his face and it pokes at his unfortunate eye bags.

“You know, coach is going to see that and yell at you.”

Chanyeol sighs in response, his shoulders drooping slightly as the pair nears the aquatic centre. “I know.”

“Also you should have checked the group chat yesterday because coach gathered everyone for a late meeting and he was pissed you were the only one that didn’t show up.”

With wide eyes, Chanyeol whips out his phone and opens his messages, noticing that his notifications were turned off and feels a sense of dread enter him at the same time he gets a whiff of the chlorine as they go into the centre.

“Do you think he’ll believe me if I said I got lost in the city?”

“Nah,” Sehun replies easily. “Gikwang ratted you out already when he said he spotted you in the cafeteria.”

“I’m going to wring his neck.”

“Coach won’t allow that. He’s our best bet for freestyle.”

Chanyeol groans, shuffling towards the locker room with Sehun chuckling behind him at his misery and when Chanyeol hears the sharp bark of his last name, he knows it's going to be a killer practice.

  
  
  


Baekhyun doesn’t stick his landing at the end of his routine, wobbling slightly as he tries to straighten himself up and he takes a deep sigh, shaking his head because he knows he could have done better.

In fact he has, back in Korea, and Baekhyun feels as though he’s a fish out of water when he watches a couple of other athletes from across the stadium.

His coach of five years, Kangin walks up to him and Baekhyun takes that moment to think about the fact that even though his coach hasn’t been in Olympics for ten years, his body is still fit enough to at least take some of his competitors down.

“You don’t even have to say it,” Baekhyun says before his coach has a second to even say anything to him. “It was bad.”

“Not bad,” Kangin responds, patting him on the shoulder with an intention to comfort him. “But it could have been better.”

“You think it’s nerves?”

Kangin shrugs. “It’s a possibility. Why don’t you take a break today then? We’ll try again tomorrow morning with pommel horse and if you're okay you can do the routine once more. So take this chance to explore the city, maybe try some of the local cuisine.”

Baekhyun’s eyebrows raise in surprise. “I can eat whatever?”

“We can call it your cheat day.”

The gymnast practically throws himself at his coach in pure happiness, while Kangin just sort of chuckles and pats his head.

“I love you,” Baekhyun croons.

“You mean that you love food,” Kangin replies back.

“That’s exactly what I mean.”

Course Baekhyun can't deny the fact his mouth is almost salivating at the mere thought of it.

Kangin snorts as they part from the hug. “Go before I change my mind you rascal.”

Baekhyun grins and salutes his coach jokingly as he heads off to the change room. “I’m going!”

  
  
  


“Lee Joon, may he rot in the depths of a kiddie pool,” Chanyeol curses once he lays himself on the bench.

Sehun glances around as if the utterance of the name would summon him.

“You do know he has hearing like a bat right?” Sehun asks. “He will drown you in that kiddie pool you speak of.”

“Like he’d want to drown his star for the breaststroke.”

“You never know, I mean if anything he could commit the crime and as the news have a field day with the whole ‘Swimmer Dies By Drowning, Tragically Ironic’, no one will ever assume it could be the coach when there’s about a bountiful of opposing countries who could have.”

Chanyeol stares at Sehun blankly for a few seconds. “You’ve watched too many dramas.”

Sehun slaps his shoulder with a towel. “Shut up. They’re interesting.”

“At least he’s giving me the day off tomorrow after the brutality today,” Chanyeol comments, pulling up one of his legs to do a stretch.

“You have one of the best times on the team. What do you expect?” Sehun grumbles slightly, a bit put off.

“Well I'm also a returning Olympic athlete,” he adds once he stretches his other leg. “Coach sees buried potential in you so it's only fair he drills you a bit more. I mean you saw how it was last time, about half those athletes didn't even compare to you.”

Sehun sighs in answer.

“I'll sneak you some mochi tomorrow how about that?”

The other male taps his chin. “Sake Kit Kats too.”

“Only if you win a medal.”

“Then I want five boxes of different flavours.”

“Expect it at your doorstep with a big ass bow on it too.”

Sehun laughs as Chanyeol sits up to ruffle the other's hair affectionately.

“We'll both do great, I know it.”

  
  
  


When Baekhyun sees the sock on his door, he knows he's been sexiled and with a grumble, he turns back around quickly before he hears his current roommate, fellow teammate Jaebum and his new partner in bed.

As he steps into the elevator to go downstairs to the lobby, it is a couple floors below him that the doors slides open again and in walks a half naked Chanyeol.

When the two exchange glances, Baekhyun snorts lightly, putting his phone in his pocket after reading the paragraph story that Jongdae has sent him about his (very wild and somewhat illegal) escapades so far.

“Is this a regular look for you?”

Chanyeol laughs, before using the towel that’s wrapped around his shoulders to wipe his chin.

“Just had some practice, so I thought it’d be nice to air dry.”

Baekhyun nods. “I came back from practice too and learned my room is occupied.”

Chanyeol raises his brow. “Yikes. Roommate troubles?”

“Yeah but double the trouble.”

Chanyeol hums, understanding just what he has implied having been in the same situation himself years before.

Baekhyun sighs at that moment as he realizes he probably can’t come back until later at night. Hopefully. If only the two are in wrestling together because Baekhyun would totally demand for a 'friendly’ match just to take Jaebum down.

“How about this?” Chanyeol asked. “I take you out for some dinner. My treat, given the circumstances.”

The gymnast tilts his head and considers the notion.

“...Like a date?”

“Exactly like a date,” Chanyeol says with a grin.

“Well I hope this isn’t what you’re planning on wearing for it,” Baekhyun retorts at him with a smile of his own. Not that he’d ever let Chanyeol know, but if he went shirtless anyways the gymnast wouldn’t mind at all.

“I’ll wear a shirt, just for you.”

“I’m very flattered.”

“You should be, it’ll be my fancy one too.”

The gymnast laughs and shoves the swimmer's arm away playfully. Seems like maybe Baekhyun will have his own story to tell Jongdae when he replies back.

  
  
  


Chanyeol tries not to jump in surprise when the first of the fireworks go off at the opening ceremony.

Sehun who is right therr beside catches his flinch and laughs as the athletes start to file into the stadium by their countries. The swimmer's retaliates by using the flag that he is holding in his hands and throwing it over Sehun’s head. 

His friend shakes it off a second later but at least he doesn't see Chanyeol flinch again when another set of fireworks go off. 

Once South Korea is finally announced, Chanyeol steps out alongside his teammates and is met with the roar of the crowd. The sensation of everything sends a shiver down Chanyeol’s spine as he takes it all in and despite the fact he has seen something like this in Rio, it’s still awe inspiring.

He remembers once again why he’s here. All the time and effort he’s put in throughout the years. When he first started swimming in high school as a hobby, and then it’s turned into something like this, by the effort and passion he's put in. The moments where he wanted to give up but never did, standing here, surrounded by everyone makes it all worth it.

Looking around, he spots athletes who wear the same jacket as him, and notices the few more famous Olympians who have gold medals under their belts. But even as he tries to search, he doesn’t find Baekhyun in the midst, which is a bit disappointing but not surprising in any way. A lot of athletes have come this year after all, compared to the last games and Chanyeol cannot be any more prouder of the fact.

He holds up a mini flag given to all the athletes before they entered and waves it around happily before trying to file in orderly to the spot designated for South Korea. Chanyeol takes this chance to watch as more Olympians file into the stadium with the last of the countries come out. It’s not long before the announcer speaks in Japanese, which Chanyeol hardly understands except for a few words here and there and even then it’s not enough to string together a coherent sentence.

Chanyeol ponders a bit if he’ll need to practice his Japanese on Sehun again and realizes his friend will probably throttle him in the process. He soon scratches the idea as said friend nudges him to watch the flame, the indication that the games would officially begin with the Olympic Torch.

  
  
  


It's different when Baekhyun is actually here instead of watching it at home every fourth summer. He’s surprised of course by the sheer amount of people there are up close and even though he’s used to an audience especially with his previous competitions, it’s never been to this scale.

He’s pretty sure by the end of it, his ears will be ringing from all the noise and commotion today at the opening ceremony. It doesn’t help that the fireworks are near enough that his eyes grow wide at the amount of theatrics and hard-work that Japan has funded towards the Olympics. In fact he’s a bit distracted that he forgets to capture some of the magic on his phone for his folks back home, not that it really matters since most of it will be broadcasted on television, but still, being up close and personal like this is just amazing.

Because of everything that is going on, Baekhyun is so distracted that he doesn’t notice someone coming up beside him as they all walk out and jumps in surprise when said person puts their arm around him. When Baekhyun glances beside him, his heart calms down when he realizes it’s just Jongdae.

“You can hide your disappointment way better than that,” Jongdae half shouts at him as he leans in close. 

Baekhyun shoves him and Jongdae only laughs in answer before the two follow the crowd of athletes.

The gymnast wonders if Chanyeol is in the crowd somewhere but tries to curb his curiosity, After all it has only been a few days since they’ve met and while the two do get along very well, even going so far as to going on a date, Baekhyun knows it might be something of a whirlwind romance so he tries not to expect too much out of it.

In fact, he’s proven of how much the Olympics operate on another level when someone from another country winks at him. Everyone here for the most part isn’t looking for anything serious, with only a few weeks of competition, there isn’t much time to build a fundamental relationship. Baekhyun knows that, especially with all the stories that circulate around but thinking about Chanyeol, he can’t help the giddy feeling that builds up.

Instead of dwelling on the confusing side of his emotions, Baekhyun channels that giddy feeling into the current situation. It isn't long before shivers are sent down his spine when he sees the Olympic Torch and the announcer officially declares the games are about to begin. While Baekhyun doesn’t understand most of what is said, he does know the word ‘start’ and it’s enough to fill in the blanks.

Jongdae raises the flag that’s in his hand and grins at his friend.

“You ready?” he asks.

Baekhyun smiles back just as the set of fireworks go off and the cheers of everyone only grows louder. The shivers now grow to goosebumps on his arms.

“Definitely!”

“What did you say?” Jongdae shouts back confused, having not heard him the first time.

Baekhyun just shakes his head and laughs. He knows this is an experience that he’ll never forget.

  
  
  


In the early morning the loud hum inside the pool area and the gentle splash of occasional swimmers practicing and jumping into the water is interrupted as Chanyeol steps away from the group before him and points around.

“Who coughed?” he demands with his mouth partially covered.

No one steps up to the accusation and he squints harder as he eyes his teammates in distrust. It is only when he zeroes in on Taehyung who sniffles.

“Shit man, are you getting sick?”

Everyone’s head whips around to face the culprit and Taehyung raises his hands up.

“It’s nothing. I think it’s just allergies.”

“It better be nothing otherwise we’ll have to quarantine you from us,” Chanyeol states.

Gikwang, (‘the rat’ as Chanyeol likes to refer to him) rolls his eyes. “Stop being so dramatic.”

Chanyeol glares at him. “Actually you know what, I want you to cough in his face right now.”

At the sudden comment, Sehun laughs but tries to cover it by using his towel.

The coach steps in then and with a deep sigh and crossed arms, he looks at the bunch of them.

“It’s as if I’m coaching a high school team,” he says.

“That’s offensive to high schools,” Taehyung butts in before he sneezes, one that shakes his whole body. Everyone inches away from him automatically while Taehyung looks on a bit sheepishly.

“Alright, well you guys are like the children I never asked for.”

Chanyeol grasps his chest. “Ouch.”

“Exactly,” Lee Joon replies drily. “Now time for practice.”

Unlike their behaviour from before, the athletes get ready quickly, as the routine for practice is already ingrained in their mind.

Chanyeol and Sehun take a seat since Taehyung starts off first. Gikwang on the other hand, disappears somewhere as the other team members disperse around the nearby pool.

“You seem more cheery today,” Sehun comments raising his brow.

Chanyeol pauses from humming a songless tune and grins cheekily. “Well we're getting closer to competition.”

“What a lie.”

“I'm hurt by the accusation.”

“Toughen up, you're a big kid now.”

“Oh,” Chanyeol answers with a wiggle of his brow. “I know I'm big.”

Sehun just stares at him blankly. “Right and I think you've found a fuck buddy.”

“Don't be so crude with it. I just found a nice friend.”

“Better than nice?” Sehun asks with a nudge towards him.

Chanyeol reluctantly nods. “Way better than nice.”

“I think then, it's time for me to give you the talk.”

“Please don’t.”

Sehun looks at him with a glint in his eyes. “Payback for the airplane ride.”

Chanyeol groans loudly as Sehun clears his throat and prepares for a long winded speech he has prepped in advance for revenge.

  
  
  


Baekhyun feels elated when he nails both his routines, not once but twice. He wonders though if it's the good night sleep he had last night or if it's a certain someone.

He tries not to overthink the matter too much even when Kangin seems to notice the difference too.

“At this rate, you’re a shoe-in for the podium,” his coach comments with a smile.

Baekhyun brushes off the chalk on his hands and sighs. “I can only hope.”

“Half of winning is having the right mentality,” Kangin replies before he shakes his head. “I’m going to stop myself otherwise I’ll sound like motivational poster. I just want to say that the first time here is always the hardest but I’d say the experience of it all, makes up for it. Whether or not you get a medal. You are an Olympian who gets to represent your country; that is something you should already be proud of.”

Baekhyun stays silent for a few seconds before answering. “You’re like the dad I never had.”

Kangin narrows his eyes slightly. “I’m not that old yet kiddo.”

“You’re calling me ‘kiddo’. You’re actually one step away from making dad jokes.”

The coach scoffs lightly. “But speaking of being a dad, have you seen Jaebum? We’re supposed to go over his routine today.”

Baekhyun shrugs, not really saying anything even though he does have an idea where his teammate could be.

“I’ll be off then,” the gymnasts says before waving at his coach goodbye, reaching for his bag and his phone as he leaves.

As he scrolls through his phone, he sends Jongdae a quick text to meet by the gardens in the villa, seeing as it has been awhile since the two of them have seen each other since the airport.

Jongdae answers pretty quickly with a string of nonsensical emoticons which Baekhyun roughly translates to a yes and waits for his friend to join him when he arrives at the gardens.

Sitting on one of the benches, it isn’t long before he sees Jongdae come towards him, wearing his fencing gear, sans the helmet which is held at his side.

“Do you have practice soon?” Baekhyun asks when he’s in closer vicinity.

“No, I actually just like wearing this all the time,” Jongdae replies haughtily.

“It’s better than all the other fashion choices you’ve made in the past.”

Jongdae nearly stabs him with his saber for that comment.

Baekhyun continues on. “Actually it’s a wonder that you even got a date here when you can’t even get a date back home.”

Jongdae does actually prod him in the chest for that and the gymnast yelps, rubbing his chest. Jongdae mutters what a wuss he is before continuing their previous conversation.

“Speaking of my date though, his event is tomorrow and you’re coming with me so we can cheer him on.”

“So I’m acting as a third wheel?” Baekhyun questions, not wanting to feel awkwardly out of place there.

“Think of it as being a training wheel, you’re helpful and supportive of someone who will be representing South Korea.”

Baekhyun doesn’t budge just yet even though he is curious about the other events. “How early will it be?”

“Not that early.”

“...Fine, I’ll be the freaking training wheel.”

“You’re the best, my pal, my buddy, my babe, l’amour-”

Baekhyun rips the saber out of Jongdae’s hand just to jab him in the thigh.

  
  
  


Chanyeol doesn’t know why he’s here.

He’s tired, he wants to sleep and when it’s early in the morning by the river, it’s fucking cold as balls.

When Chanyeol glances beside him to Taehyung who bounces excitedly as his eyes search the athletes by the water, trying to zoom in on one particular person, the swimmer does actually know why he’s here.

“Don’t you think the poster is excessive?” Chanyeol asks eying the bold lettering choice and bright colours.

Taehyung shakes his head. “No of course not. If I wasn’t competing around the same time as you, I’d be in the stands cheering you on too.”

“Saves me the embarrassment then.”

Taehyung doesn’t catch the comment, granted he’s not even paying attention when he sees Jimin and waves his poster aggressively in the air while his other hand holds a small flag of their country, whistling to get him to look at him.

The rower eventually spots him and waves back with a giant smile on his face before turning his attention back to his boat.

If it isn’t for the fact that Chanyeol has seen both of them in rather compromising positions before, he would think it’s cute.

Regardless however, Chanyeol does think it’s cute which in turn makes him think about Baekhyun and on a whim, the swimmer shoots him a quick text asking him if he’s doing anything.

Surprisingly he gets a reply a few minutes after and it consists of rants reserved for someone who desperately needs coffee in the morning. The swimmer suggests to him just that when he learns they’re apparently at the same event as well.

Baekhyun responds by saying yes with the ‘s’ drawn out dramatically followed by a cute smiley face.

There’s a small inkling inside of Chanyeol as he goes to get the coffee and then try to find the gymnast, that maybe perhaps he’s a bit whipped. But the thought doesn’t bother him because Baekhyun makes him smile and laugh and that right there is incentive to learn even more about each other.

Chanyeol knows, from his experience that usually Olympic induced romances rarely last, given the fact that people come from all over the globe and due to their personal lives busy with training and whatnot, it’s hard to keep a relationship going at all.

Though having learned that Baekhyun actually lives in Seoul just like him, Chanyeol isn’t as wary as he would be. Because it seems, considering how things are going, there’s a chance they’ll last after the games which is what he’s hoping for.

The only problem is, while Chanyeol knows exactly where he stands and where he wants them to go, Baekhyun could very well not be looking for that type of thing.

But because of the limited time they have in Tokyo, the swimmer just doesn't want to assume anything at all in risk of ruining it, going for the whole ‘in the moment’ type of thing. Which is why a huge grin takes over his face when he finds Baekhyun quickly after picking up some coffee in a nearby shop by the river.

“Coincidence?” Chanyeol asks after he haphazardly travels his way up towards him, holding out the one cup which Baekhyun takes happily.

“More like fate I’d say.”

The swimmer raises his eyebrow at that. “You believe in that stuff?”

“Not necessarily,” Baekhyun admits before taking a sip of his coffee. “But small world isn’t it?”

“Hm, the smallest.”

  
  
  


Jongdae is a liar and Baekhyun plans to block his number because who the fuck has the audacity to call at four in the morning just to tell him to get ready and get to the event when there’s hardly any people in the early morning.

But given the circumstances and the fact he’s now sitting beside Chanyeol who has graciously gotten him a coffee, there’s less to complain about. Jongdae of course, sees this and instantly has to say something because in his words later on, he's being a ‘wonderful friend’.

“I’m Jongdae by the way,” the fencer says before putting out his hand towards Chanyeol in front of Baekhyun.

Chanyeol takes it and replies back with his name.

When their handshake breaks apart, Jongdae leans towards Chanyeol as if sharing a secret and also effectively shoving Baekhyun even closer to Chanyeol. Baekhyun doesn't even have to look at Jongdae to know it's a planned move.

“You know, I know we’ve just met but I’ll let you in on something since you’re here. Baek is actually very whiny and before you got here he was acting like a spoiled brat.” 

Baekhyun roughly shoves his friend and glares at him. “You’re exaggerating but also-” He turns to Chanyeol at this. “-you should know that he woke me up extra early because he wanted ‘good seats’.”

Chanyeol appears to not know what to say and goes for a simple pat on Baekhyun’s head before he turns his attention to his phone as a text comes through.

It isn’t even anything major but Baekhyun has to bite his lip to keep from smiling as he and Jongdae get into a small banter before the fencer happens to see the apparent someone he’s been looking for.

“Wait, what was his name again?” Baekhyun asks.

“Xiumin,” Jongdae replies.

Chanyeol’s head pops up then. “I actually recognize the name. My teammate dragged me here because his… ‘friend’ is competing today.”

Baekhyun nods, before tilting his head in the direction of Jongdae. “Same boat.”

“Boat?”

“A pun I didn’t intentionally make.”

“And those ones always happen to be the best.”

Another voice cuts in at this point and it’s no surprise that it’s from Jongdae. “If this is how you two flirt. It’s sad.”

“You’re sad,” Baekhyun automatically retorts, and realizing it was a very weak jab at him.

“I’m not,” he replies. “I’m happy right now and I will be going to see Xiumin for a bit, so I bid you both adieu.”

The fencer leaves them on the bleachers and Baekhyun turns to Chanyeol who has a twinkle in his eyes.

“What’s your best flirting impression?” the swimmer asks him.

Baekhyun blinks, staring off at the crowd that is slowly gathering around them as he takes time to think about it, a bit thrown off by the suddenness of the question.

He shakes off the voice that tells him to stops from doing embarrassing things and just goes for it.

“ _Oh no_ ,” Baekhyun starts off, gasping dramatically. “It seems I’ve spilled coffee on you. Lemme help you.” The gymnast takes a napkin and places it on Chanyeol’s knee before he rubs it ever so slowly while looking at him intently as he bites his lip, knowing full well he isn't actually being serious but trying to make a joke.

Baekhyun succeeds when he sees Chanyeol let out a scoff of laughter. Not even a second after though, the swimmer places his hand on his and Baekhyun’s eyebrows shoot up because he doesn’t expect that.

“Adorable, but let’s try this,” Chanyeol says and he interlocks their fingers together, the napkin flutters to the ground beneath them forgotten already.

Baekhyun can’t lie when he feels a little skip in his heart.

  
  
  


Chanyeol is known to be dedicated person so it comes to no surprise when he actually sets up an alarm just so he can call up Baekhyun before his qualification that morning.

“There’s an actual chance I might cry today,” Baekhyun says the moment he answers the phone.

Chanyeol chuckles softly, his voice still a bit ridden with sleep. “Just breathe. You’ve done all you can, and all you gotta do is your best.”

“You sound like my coach.”

“Well your coach is a wise guy, maybe you should listen to him.”

Baekhyun huffs at that before he lets out a deep sigh that resonates over their phone call. “Thanks, I needed this.”

Chanyeol smiles even though he knows Baekhyun can’t see it. “It’s nothing. I’m sorry I can’t be there.”

“It’s no biggie, support your teammate first,” Baekhyun replies with a light tone.

“I’ll come right after though, so hopefully I’ll be in time to see you do your floor routine.”

“If not, just knowing you’re supporting me will tide me over.”

Chanyeol hums, eyes drooping a bit with the sleepiness not wearing off just yet. “Acting so sweet in the morning?” he responds. “It’s unbecoming of you Mr. Byun.”

“Seems like you’re going to have to sit me down and teach me properly.”

The swimmer takes a pause at that. “Here or... in Seoul?”

“Either but probably both?” Baekhyun answers easily, though the end of his statement ends in a bit of question as if he is trying to confirm with Chanyeol something he has been wondering as well.

“Call me professor Park then.”

There’s a sharp bark of laughter on the other side of the phone call as Chanyeol chortles alongside him.

“I’ll see you,” Chanyeol eventually says as the two calm down.

“I’ll hold you to that.”

  
  
  


Somehow through miracle, willpower, and motivation, Baekhyun is able to pass the qualifications of the floor exercise beating just enough athletes to make it through the finals. Unfortunately Baekhyun doesn't make it for the pommel horse but having focused more on floor, it is expected.

He doesn’t see Chanyeol in the crowd when he looks around but the call this morning makes up for his absence.

Furthermore he ends up too busy celebrating with his coach and Jongdae who has come down for some moral support and second day job of being a “hype man for my man” (Baekhyun shakes his head in exasperation at his friend). The qualifications though are just the beginning, because Baekhyun knows the next time he does his routine, it will be a fight for a medal and given his current standings he’ll have to fight pretty hard.

But he tries to focus on his coach’s motto and revels in the small victory for now.

Just like the victory he has with Chanyeol. The fact there’s probably going to be something between them even after Tokyo and it makes him happier than he should be.

Riding on his emotional high, it isn’t long before the whole day passes by with a blink of an eye and Baekhyun ends up eating dinner with Chanyeol. They actually hadn’t planned it or anything but having bumped into each other later on that day, it’s Baekhyun this time who suggests on a whim for a dinner date.

Granted the dinner date isn’t as spectacular when they’re both sitting in the cafeteria late at night when the cooks have already closed up and they’ve been reduced to eating vender cuisine from the nearby machines.

At the very least, they’re relatively alone there as most of the athletes have already retired to their bedrooms or going out to celebrate their victories.

“If I had a big enough suitcase, I would bring one of those vending machines with me,” Chanyeol comments as he eats his ramen. “I mean hot ramen like this instantly? I’m not mad.”

“Me neither,” Baekhyun replies with his choice of takoyaki from a different machine. “It makes things so much easier and I don’t even need to interact with anyone when I get the food too.”

Chanyeol grasps his chest and with a mouthful he mumbles, “It’s as if you can read my mind.”

Baekhyun raises his brow. “And here I thought you were a sociable person.”

“I am, but only towards people I like.”

“So does that include me?” Baekhyun asks with a tilt of his head.

Chanyeol leans forward, nudging his finished ramen aside to lean his head on his hands as he smiles at him softly. “Most definitely.”

“If you get too close, you know I might kiss you,” the gymnast says before he realizes just how forward he is and shoves the rest of his takoyaki into his mouth just to shut up.

The swimmer’s eyebrows nearly shoots off his face when he hears what Baekhyun has uttered and there’s a certain look in his eyes in response. “I wouldn’t mind that.” 

Baekhyun proceeds to choke on the takoyaki as Chanyeol bursts out laughing before handing him a tissue.

“You do know you’re the one that said it first right?” Chanyeol asks with a bit of mirth.

“...I know but it was more of a ‘I accidentally said out loud my thoughts’ sort of ordeal.”

Chanyeol looks quite curious after that statement and nudges him gently with his foot beneath the table. “What other kind of thoughts do you have?”

“Seems more like a third date topic,” he responds.

“Fair enough. What do you think about going on a date with a medalist two days from now?” Chanyeol asks as he poses at him when he says the word ‘medalist’.

“Think you’ll get on the podium?”

“Oh, I know I will.”

“I like this confidence of yours,” Baekhyun comments.

“Well, I like you.”

As cheesy as the line is, Baekhyun can’t help but smile and with the spur of the moment, he gets up from his chair to lean over and kiss the swimmer’s cheek. Chanyeol, having not expected that, blinks in shock before his ears turn slightly pink.

“Wh-” he asks slightly confused.

“Just a preview. If you actually do place, the next one will be on your lips,” Baekhyun responds, and is somewhat startled with how calm he is when his heart is racing. It’s honestly amazing how he’s feeling as though he’s back in high school and experiencing what it’s like to have a first crush again.

“Really?”

“I even promise to full-on dip you and everything.”

Despite the surprise before, Chanyeol says back with a teasing lilt in his voice, “Then I expect to be swept off my feet.”

“Of course, it’ll be movie magic.”

  
  
  


There are three things that Chanyeol is thankful for; one, his event doesn’t start until ten which in itself is a feat because even though he’s used to getting up early for his practice, he really prizes the moments where he’s allowed to sleep in for a couple of hours. Second, that despite all the arguing they do, Chanyeol is thankful that Sehun is beside him. His friend may be a rookie but seeing his calm demeanor as the two get ready for their separate competitions, is a stark contrast to the small anxious bubble that is building inside of Chanyeol as time goes on. Third of course is the fact that Baekhyun has told him he’s in the crowd somewhere supporting him. It means more to him than if there is a whole row of people cheering for him.

A water bottle is thrust in front of his face and Chanyeol blinks, glancing up and sees Sehun pat him on the shoulder before he sits in front of him on a bench outside of the swimming arena.

Chanyeol sighs and takes the bottle from him, setting it beside him on his towel. “The waiting is always the worst part. I mean all I want is to get in the water right now.”

“I mean you technically can but they’d probably suspend you from the games because of it.”

”Right, thanks.”

“Always happy to provide useless information to you.”

“Isn’t yours in fifteen minutes?” Chanyeol asks.

Sehun nods. “Yeah I’m leaving in five anyways .”

“Good luck to you.”

“Expect history to be made today.”

Chanyeol snorts out a laugh. “Going for a record?”

Sehun smiles before standing up. “Maybe smething like that,” he says before he walks into the stadium but not before he turns back to give Chanyeol a thumbs up.

When Chanyeol follows in his path a few moments later, his vision tunnels slightly and despite the fact he knows that everyone is cheering loudly, it's muted to him and his eyes only sees the ripples in the water. Competitors around him are called out one by one by their name as they each go into their respective lanes, which includes Chanyeol.

There's a small waiting period while everyone sets up, putting on their cap and goggles, taking off their hoodies as they stretch or drink water for the last time.

When Chanyeol stands in front of lane number six, the swimmer gets into position, with his toes hanging off the edge of the diving platform. He doesn't see the bottom but watches as the water stills and everyone in the audience goes to a halting silence.

He takes a deep breath, and then another, his heart pounding loudly and when the signal finally goes, he dives in.

  
  
  


Baekhyun hears the familiar springs as his competitor executes his routine to near perfection, sticking his landing cleanly.

The audience roars in answer and Baekhyun clenches his towel tighter in his hands.

Everyone at this point knows it's the last time they can prove their worth to the judges and the air is tense with anticipation.

When Baekhyun steps onto the mat, he's prepared to give it his all. His mind tries not to focus on the scoring and instead all he wants is to do his best. He closes his eyes briefly and imagines the routine, the one drilled into his mind after all the practice he's done for it.

The moment he opens his eyes again, he starts first by running across the mat before he jumps into the air. His body already working on the muscle memory and he twists before landing solidly on the mat.

The routine goes as smoothly as any athlete would hope for and when Baekhyun lands from his final jump, he's hopeful but most importantly he's proud. Knowing that he's done everything that he could.

Now it's simply a waiting game, as Baekhyun watches from the screen the score the judges have given him and his placement rise in answer.

When he sees where he's at, his coach notices the same thing and he clasps a hand on his shoulder tightly before squeezing it, relaxing Baekhyun who hasn't even noticed he's gone a bit rigid. If the competitors after him don't beat his score, he'll definitely be on the podium.

Feeling it so close to him yet somehow still incredibly far, Baekhyun distracts himself as he focuses on the good news. Having been there for Chanyeol yesterday, he's learned that the swimmer has placed bronze in his event in the Butterfly.

As Baekhyun sends him a quick text about the current standings, he looks away to see the other competitors go through their routines and watches the placements on the board change in answer. But his name stays where it is and Baekhyun can barely contain his excitement.

The last competitor however finishes his routine so perfectly that even Baekhyun is amazed and while he knows his spot will change to second place, he's not as upset as he would have been originally. The lessons that Kangin has instilled in him and the support from everyone is more than enough to make him realize not having gold doesn't stop his journey.

As the finals come to a close and the results come out, Baekhyun grins widely, as his teammates and his coach surrounds him in joy.

He's made it.

  
  
  


The closing ceremony isn’t as extravagant as the opening but with the bronze medal that hangs around his neck, Chanyeol thinks it's even better.

Sehun walks beside him with a flag tied around his neck like a cape and despite the fact he has no medal, his smile is as wide as Chanyeol's as the two exchange a brief high five before Sehun is swallowed into the trough.

The decorated Olympians and athletes parade across the stadium proudly as everyone in the crowd shows their happiness for them. Chanyeol goes to wave at them happily and raises his brows when he spots Baekhyun a few metres away from him.

When the two lock eyes over the distance, Baekhyun gives him a bright smile and Change returns it with enthusiasm, even going so far as to wink at him. He sees Baekhyun widen his eyes before laughing and the swimmer turns to watch the last indications of the games being officially over.

Unlike last time, Chanyeol is prepared for the fireworks and watches the bright colours fill the sky, with the cool night air filling his lungs. Dancers and performers alike parade around the athletes.

With celebration all around him, his cheeks begin to hurt slightly from all the smiling. Watching the last fireworks go off with the signature colours of the Olympics, Chanyeol knows his time in Tokyo has come to an end.

And yet somehow it just feels like it's only the beginning.

  
  
  


As the planes take off in the early morning, Baekhyun sits at the terminal waiting for his flight. Jongdae’s luggage sits beside with the fencer notably gone to get them some food. When the gymnast glances around, he spots someone tall in the crowd and upon closer inspection he realizes soon enough that it's Chanyeol.

Waving him over, he watches the swimmer come closer before saying something.

“When’s your flight?”

“Another hour from now,” Chanyeol responds once he checks his phone for the time.

Baekhyun blinks. “That means you have the same flight as me.”

“What are the odds?”

“Always a small world, when it comes to us,” Baekhyun responds with a smile.

“Speaking of-” Chanyeol pauses and roots for something in his coat pocket, pulling it out to reveal a small key chain in the shape of a flag. The design showcasing a cherry blossom tree with the Olympic rings in the corner. “-I saw this and thought it'd look pretty nice on your suitcase. And that way, you won't mix it up with anybody.”

Baekhyun takes it from him and thanks him shyly, having not expected a gift and soon attaches it to the key handle on his luggage. “I didn't get you anything though.”

“Well… What do you think about going to a swimming centre with me when we're back in Korea? Since we haven't had that third date after all,” Chanyeol says instantly as if he's already been thinking about something like this.

“Hmm, is this your ploy to get me half naked?” Baekhyun asks with a raised brow.

“You saw right through me.”

Baekhyun snorts loudly but responds. “I mean you do still need to teach me how to swim properly…”

Chanyeol leans down towards to him. “Is that a yes?”

Baekhyun answers him by dipping him in the middle of the airport and planting a kiss on his lips.

(It’s not exactly movie magic as promised, when the two part afterwards and Baekhyun finds out the hard way that dipping someone that tall means limbs being awkwardly entangled, but it's damn near close enough.)

**Author's Note:**

> P.S. If you'd like to see my other works click [here~](https://listography.com/vexedstars) I sort of write a bit of everything.
> 
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/vexedstars)


End file.
